saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gracchus Mccarthe/Benson and Roister: Onslaught
OK, so I like writing stories, and I like SAS 4. Therefore, I thought, "Why not write stories about SAS 4?" So I made a story and thought it's pretty good. Here it is. Sirens blared and red lights flashed all over the place. Captain Gart’s voice called on the loud speaker, “Red alert, we have an emergency situation! A planetary infection has reached this space station, and some people are turning into monsters! All personnel, gear up and report to Barracks 20! This is not a drill!” Rex Benson felt like covering his ears. “I heard you the first time.” he muttered. He entered a large room along with several other soldiers. Two men stood at the wall, pulling weapons off racks and handing them out. Rex grabbed a standard issue vest and threw it on, just before an assault rifle came flying through the air at him. Rex caught it and quickly exited the room. He ran to Barracks 20. The large doors to the hangar were open. Most of the soldiers were setting up barricades, and some were monitoring computers. “They’re trying to get through that wall!” one soldier yelled as he pointed. All the men in the room trained their guns on that spot. Seconds later, pounding noises rang out, and the wall started to bend inwards. The metal reached its maximum elasticity and gave way with a loud tear. The SAS opened fire. The streams of bullets tore through advancing enemies. Wave after wave dropped as they were greeted by sheets of lead. Then tougher enemies showed up. They took more hits to fell, and they were fast. “We got more of ‘em coming in at the main gate!” Captain Gart hollered. Many of the SAS turned towards the door and opened fire on the new aggressors. “We won’t make it!” a soldier next to Rex told him. “Survival isn’t our mission: stopping these things is!” he replied. Slowly but surely, the zombies pushed the SAS back through sheer force. Stronger ones with shields were bashing through the barricades and felling soldiers as they went. “Spitters!” one soldier yelled in alarm. There were small infected coming in that spat globules of acid that stuck to whatever they hit, causing a fast reaction that would chew through anything that the acid made contact with. Captain Gart pressed several buttons on a nearby computer while he continued shooting. The computer said, “Evacuation sequence initiated. Ready for departure in eight minutes.” “Hang in there, men!” the captain told them. “We’ll be able to leave soon enough, but it’ll take a few extra minutes: those zombies must’ve messed up some of our hardware.” Things were going pretty well for the SAS for about another minute… but that was before the army of Bloaters showed up. As they fell, their worms crawled out of their dead hosts at blinding speed. Before long, the SAS were overrun, and they had only one chance to survive: Rex pointed at a group of weaker zombies. “Through there! If we can charge through that horde, we can retreat to another hangar!” “Good plan, Benson!” the Captain shouted. “Everyone, focus your shots on that group! We need to break through! Try to get to Landing Bay 10; systems indicate the infected haven’t reached it yet!” All the SAS grouped up into a tight formation and ran hard at the horde, firing their guns as they went. Waves of lead clashed with waves of infected, throwing blood and guts all over the floor. Many soldiers got tackled and overwhelmed, leaving only about half the group alive after they had made it past the hordes. The remaining SAS ran through halls and rooms, blasting the occasional zombie group and heading towards Landing Bay 10. Rex was at the back of the group, picking off any infected that followed the group. Suddenly, a huge green monster smashed right through the wall on the left! It had no head: just a hole in the top of its neck. The SAS all opened fire. With a deafening howl, the large infected launched out a wave of pale green acid! The acid landed on each soldier except for Rex, since he was in the back. The SAS screamed in pain as the acid chewed through their armor and then through their flesh. Rex stared at the soldiers’ corpses in horror. He quickly recovered when the monster turned its attention on him. He aimed his rifle and opened fire, but the bullets didn’t seem to penetrate the huge infected. Rex ducked as the monster swung one of its thick arms at him. “Aw crud!” Rex muttered as he ran. “I hope that thing doesn’t follow me!” Hearing something behind him, he turned around. Large green worm-like things were sliding across the ground quickly, opening and closing insect-like mandibles. “Augh! So wrong!” Rex shouted as he shot at them. Because of their erratic movement patterns, he missed several times, taking only one of them out. His ammo had been drained, but the worms to too close for Rex to reload or switch to his pistol, so he drew his knife. When a worm got close, he swung hard. He took them down one at a time and kept running. By this time, he was very close to Landing Bay 10. “There it is.” he panted. He hit a button and inserted his soldier ID into a slot. The bay’s doors opened and Rex walked inside. There were crates scattered around as well as a few gamma canisters. “Let’s see here.” Rex thought. “I have about a minute to prepare, so I’ll jam that gap with crates and set these canisters in strategic places.” Rex moved crates and canisters until he heard an alarm. “Alert alert. Unauthorized personnel have made a breach in the bay’s entrance.” Rex went to a small computer and tried to close the bay’s inner doors, but for some reason it didn’t work. Instead, he had the computer set up the two security gates. “Now I just have to wait.” Within seconds, a zombie showed up and charged the gate. “Oh no you don’t!” Rex yelled. He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. Click! Click! “Oh, duh!” He realized he needed to reload. After pulling out the magazine and inserting a fresh one, Rex opened fire. Several aggressors had shown up, so he fired for quite a while before taking them all out. “Might as well reload while I’m waiting for more.” Rex continued holding off the infected for a minute or so, but he noticed the security gates were starting to show serious damage. Rex groaned when larger zombies began appearing. They slammed the gates with makeshift clubs and long knives, most likely taken from a nearby kitchen. As the bloated zombies got taken down, their worms became a problem. Large swarms of them distracted Rex from the more powerful zombies. Soon, a sickening creak made it clear the gates had almost taken all the punishment they possibly could. With a loud tearing noise, one gate fell. Unfortunately for Rex, he was too close to the gate, and when it fell, he got trapped underneath. Luckily, a couple nearby crates had taken most of the force when the gates fell. Despite this, Rex was still pinned down. Zombies stepped onto the gate and began swiping at Rex, who was unable to do anything to protect himself. “Great. This is it.” Rex thought. Several more blows caused great pain to his torso, and his ribs getting cracked could be easily heard. Then out of nowhere, a shout pierced the air. Someone was hollering angrily at the top of his lungs. Dozens of shots rang out; they were a lot louder than what Rex was used to hearing. “Are you still alive?” a gruff voice asked. “Yeah, barely.” Rex answered. “Just hang on.” the other soldier said. “Hrrrrnghhh!!!” Rex felt the force of the gate ease up just a little bit. He could move a little! “Hurry up… and get… out of there!” the soldier yelled amidst strained grunts. Rex pulled himself towards freedom, and after a few more seconds, he had gotten out from under the gates. Rex groaned. The pain in his body was still very bad. Nonetheless, he managed to say, “Thanks a ton.” “Shut up and fire!” the other SAS ordered. Rex picked up his assault rifle through the grate in the fallen security gate and followed the instructions he had been given. Without a word, he unleashed a storm of lead upon the encroaching infected. Though Rex had good aim and was very efficient on the battlefield, it was obvious the stranger was doing just about all of the work. His triple-barreled machinegun chewed through hordes with unbelievable speed. Shortly, a nearby computer said, “30 seconds until departure.” “Finally we’ll be able to go!” Rex sighed. Then he froze: the big, green monster had shown up! “Augh! I hate that thing!” “What, that!?” the other SAS asked incredulously. He switched his aim to the large infected and fired for only a short time before the monster toppled backwards. Rex’s jaw dropped open. “I gotta get one of those guns some time.” The chest of the large infected began swelling. It suddenly burst open, and a massive swarm of worms emerged. Rex and the other SAS took them down easily. “Looks like we got ‘em all. And just in time.” Rex stated as he ran to the part of the landing bay that was about to detach. He sat down in a chair and strapped himself in. The other SAS did the same. “Yeah. Guess we did… The computers show no normal human life on this space station other than us.” Rex shook his head. “We’re it then.” The edge of the landing bay detached with a jolt. “I guess you might as well know, I’m Rex Benson. I’m kinda new to the SAS.” “I’ll shake your hand later. Even if I were close enough, I gotta focus on these controls. The name’s A.J. Roister, by the way.” A.J. plotted a course to an SAS base on Aartis, the planet the space station had been orbiting, and the detachment pod started its descent to the planet’s surface… So, what do you think? If these stories catch attention, I'll keep writing them. If they kind of go unnoticed, well I'll probably keep writing them anyway. :D Next chapter: Aartis Space and Air Base Category:Blog posts